


Why me Why this

by Kelpersey



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fursona, Other, Transformation, god-beast form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpersey/pseuds/Kelpersey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>litTERALY FOR MY BEST FRIEND THO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me Why this

Today was it, the day he was gonna relax his damn ass off and just sit around. This was it, he was just gonna sit there and do nothing but sleep and probably cry. Then again, taking a bath did seem super nice. He yawned as he twitched his ear, though the piercings in the ear still stung a bit, and moved his turquoise hair from his eyes. His snags his phone from its place on the table as he scrolls through some different apps before settling on some stupid Angry Birds remake. A few more hours of this and he's be completely brain dead so he decided it was best to skip his to-do list of nothing and head outside for once. Little did he know, going outside was a mistake.

He didn't know when he felt the pull of his muscles, but he knew it began to burn like hell as his eyes squinted and he began to thrash, tremors and waves of pain wracking through his form. He tried to speak but his words were nothing but a hiss of pain, eyes opening to see his arms elongating, hearing bones snapping as he screeched. His clothes tore as his fur ripped and regrew at almost instantaneous rates, yet it still made him scream and cry, muzzle elongating and splitting into two as his whole body continued to elongate, bones shattering and reconstructing into bigger, more durable frames as all he knew was to jump. And so he did, but he didn't imagine he would be in space when he did. The open space only allowed for him to screech louder, oxygen surrounding him to grant him life as he transformed. His hands and feet shifted into paws, claws elongating and making him wish he had died during this. 

"Why.. Why me.. Why this.." It was all he could say as he felt the teeth in his maw fall out, regrowing and sharpening while he dug his claws into his head, ripping at the skin here his eyes used to be, the claws growing into eyes as the blood from the wounds slipped down his face, ears growing larger and splitting the screeches slipping from his maw as he narrowed his eyes, tail slithering to a longer length, bushing out and making him growl. His body wracked by a few tremors and then stopping, the fur thickening up and regrowing as he shook his head slightly.

"I don't want to be king anymore.." He could only sigh and lightly grab onto his beloved planet, his beloved Earth. He loved this place, and he had for millennia, shaking his head a bit. Why did he have to be the king? Why only him. He huffs softly as he smiles a bit, both mouths cocking into a smile. How cute this planet was and how curious its inhabitants were. He had seen the end of it all and he wished he could save them all, but there was no suitable place for any race around the universes. That was the reason his race had fled to Earth.


End file.
